


This Jealousy

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, implied seblander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home from his date with Chandler and Cooper is definitely not jealous...okay, maybe a little. Okay, he's very, very much jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot. previously posted on tumblr.

"So, uh, I went on that date tonight. With Chandler."

Cooper froze for a moment, his arms in midair as he was putting away a stack of plates. Was this actually happening? Was Sebastian really going to talk to him about his date?

"Oh?" was all Cooper said, continuing to put dishes away. He could see the eyebrow raise Sebastian was giving him, but he tried to play it cool. This shouldn't be affecting him in any way, so he asked, "Was that tonight?" Well – that was a stupid thing to say. Of course he knew Seb's date was tonight. He's known about it for a week, actually dreading it.

"Uhm, yeah. Not like I was talking about it all week or anything," Sebastian said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and Cooper almost sighed.

"How was it, then?" the older man asked, never meeting Seb's eyes.

"It was…sweet, I guess. I mean – he's really sweet, got me flowers and stuff. Took me out for dinner and a movie. He just couldn't shut up."

Was Sebastian trying to lighten up the mood here? Was Coop supposed to laugh, or something? He really didn't know what to do or how to act. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. Somehow, this was actually _hurting_ him, as if his heart was aching.

"I found a way to shut his mouth, though," Bas continued, and Cooper could see in the corner of his eye that the boy was smirking. _Oh God, please, he didn't…no, he wouldn't._ "He's a pretty good kisser, honestly."

Startled, Cooper almost dropped the glass cups he was putting away. Kissing. _Kissing_. Sebastian and that...little dweeb were _kissing?_ Although it wasn't as bad as sleeping together, there was still a pang in Coop's chest.

Sebastian got close to his side right away, reaching his hands out to grab the other man by the shoulders. "Hey, Coop, you all right?"

"Y-yeah, yeah. Fine," he lied, shrugging the taller boy off him before placing the cups in the cabinet.

"Can you stop doing the dishes and _look_ at me?"

Cooper stopped, but he didn't turn to look at his roommate. Putting his hands on his waist, he took a deep breath. He shouldn't be feeling this way at all. What the hell was his problem? Why should he care that Sebastian was going on dates and kissing other boys that weren't him?

Shit. Was he…no, he wasn't. He definitely wasn't…

"Cooper Anderson, are you _jealous?_ "

Ah, fuck.

Cooper finally faced the taller boy, attempting to keep an unfazed expression. Sebastian knew him better than he knew himself, which sort of scared him sometimes, but at the same time he was relieved because Seb was the most fantastic friend he's ever had.

He wasn't so sure if he was able to lie to those green eyes, but he did anyway. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm not…jealous. That's…that's just silly. There are just so many other guys you could go out with, rather than that…what was his name, Chance?"

Bas gave him a weird look, crossing his arms over his chest. Ugh, he knew. He definitely knew that Cooper was freaking jealous over one little date. He was never going to let this down, was he?

"That's adorable," Sebastian said, a small smirk on his face. Great, here was the teasing.

"No it's not," Coop muttered, ducking his head while his face turned red in embarrassment. Was this happening? _Why_ was this happening? "And I'm not jealous, Seb! You can go out with whoever the hell you want to. I don't care."

"Really now? So you won't care if I go on another date with Chandler?"

Oh, this little…

"I could care less."

"Good, because I _am_ going on another date with him next weekend."

"You didn't have to tell me. I don't care, Sebastian."

"Are we not best friends, Cooper? I kinda assumed we are because we kinda tell each other everything."

"Well – yeah, of course we are. I just…does it _have_ to be him?"

"What d'you mean it has to be him? He doesn't know when to shut it, but he's not like other guys I've dated, and that's a good thing. I thought you wanted this, Coop. You're the one who set us up, after all."

"Actually, it was Kurt. I asked Kurt for help and he's the one who referred Chandler. But—but that's not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point, Anderson? C'mon, I'm waiting."

Perfect, Bas was using his last name. That normally meant he was pissed.

"Maybe…maybe you should keep your options open."

"What?"

Oh, God, why was this so fucking difficult?

"Chandler shouldn't be your only option. There is…" He took a deep breath. "There is someone else…who would very much like to be with you."

"Seriously? Who?"

"You know him. He knows you, very well, actually." Cooper couldn't believe what he was going to say, he'd rather much tell this to Sebastian when they weren't arguing, but if he didn't say this now he wasn't certain if he was going to have the courage to say it at another time.

"He, uhm…" Coop cleared his throat before he stared straight into Sebastian's eyes. "He knows that your favorite cookies are chocolate chip. He knows that you want to pursue in film instead of law. He knows that you have the oddest positions when you sleep. He knows that you like to sing and dance along to Broadway musicals, even though you wouldn't admit it." Cooper let out a small chuckle, but his friend kept quiet as he stared on.

"He knows what just to bake for you when you are upset and he knows how to cook chicken soup when you're sick. He knows that if you could, you could drop everything and live like a spoiled bum in Paris. He knows you have a soft spot for kittens. He knows that you still let your past keep you from doing things, but he believes in you, he knows that you could do anything you set your mind to."

Were those tears in Sebastian's eyes? Cooper wanted to embrace him, but he continued speaking.

"He knows you hate crying, or when you show any sign of weakness, but he lets you cry on his shoulder, never judging you because you're only human. He knows what makes you happy and what makes you pissed off in a second, but he's always there to cheer you up." He took another deep breath. "I know everything about you, Sebastian. Everything. You're my best friend, yeah, but I…I like you. A lot. For a very long time now. And I think it would kill me if the guy you date isn't me."

He couldn't tell how Sebastian was feeling at this point. The taller boy just appeared to be frozen on the spot, holding back tears.

"Oh. I…you…okay."

Was that all Bas had to say? What the hell did that mean? Was he freaking out or rejecting him, or—?

Before Cooper could open his mouth to speak, Sebastian took a few steps closer and grabbed Coop's face, leaning down to press his lips firmly against the other man's.

"You're an idiot," Sebastian whispered when he pulled back a little, his lips still grazing Cooper's. "You're a fucking idiot, you know that, Cooper?"

Cooper was about to protest when Seb kissed him again, and Coop moaned quietly. The number of times he's imagined them kissing…

"I like you, too, okay?" Bas told him before kissing the older man a third time. "I like you so fucking much. Thought it was obvious."

"Obviously, it wasn't," Coop managed to say, grinning.

Arms wrapped around each other as they continued kissing, the world around them forgotten.


End file.
